Bet  A Love Story
by sacchiko
Summary: Shuuhei bertaruh dengan teman-temannya untuk mendapatkan Nanao dalam seminggu dengan taruhan yang menggiurkan. Siapa sangka Nanao menerima Shuuhei? Namun dibalik semua itu ternyata Nanao membuat perjanjian dengan Shuuhei. Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, dkk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Romance & Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : ShuuNao, slight pairing lain yang pengen nongol *plakk***

**Warning ****: OOC, AU, mungkin bakal ada OC, romance aneh, humor abal, de-es-be, de-el-el, de-es-te.**

"_Dapatkan dia dalam seminggu, dan kami akan memberimu liburan gratis selama seminggu ke Bali, bagaimana?"_

**Chapter 1**

_Sebuah __siang di Karakura cafe .._

Delapan siswa Seiretei High School menempati sebuah sofa setengah lingkaran di pojok cafe. Terlihat dari seragam yang tatanannya tidak jelas, wajah kusut, serta tas yang bergelandotan tidak jelas, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan hari mereka di sekolah.

"Membosankaann .." keluh si rambut biru, atau yang sering kita sapa dengan Grimmjow, disusul dengan bersandarnya tubuh kekar itu di badan sofa. Disusul dengan Toushiro, Ggio, Ichigo, dan Shuuhei. Sedangkan Ikkaku, Yumichika, dan Renji masih berdebat di depan mereka.

"Hei, tak bisakah kalian diam?" setelah mendengar seruan Toushiro, mau tidak mau mereka pun menghentikan peperangan mereka, daripada ditendang keluar oleh pangeran es ini, iya kan? _Okay, back to the story .._

"Iya, Grimm. Akhir-akhir ini sungguh membosankan," kali ini Ggio memberikan tanggapan sambil menutup matanya, mencoba tidur-tidur ayam.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang maid menghampiri meja mereka. Maid dengan dandanan tipis yang membuatnya terlihat cantik, rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai indah, poni yang membuatnya terlihat imut, mata shappire-nya, dan kulitnya yang putih bagaikan susu dan semulus porselen, semua yang ada pada dirinya dapat membuat delapan pria di depan kita ini mengucapkan "Wow .." dan mereka baru saja mengucapkannya, kecuali Toushiro yang punya pendirian kuat dan Shuuhei yang sudah sering melihat maid itu karena sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi cafe ini.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" maid itu kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya begitu mengetahui tak ada reaksi selain helaan nafas Shuuhei ataupun decakan lidah kecil Toushiro.

"Eh .. ya, aku cappucino saja," Ichigo kembali sadar.

"Milkshake," lalu Ggio.

"Sama," disusul Grimm. *dasar duo kucing! –kena geplak Ggio dan Grimm-*

"Ada sake tidak?" kemudian Ikkaku dan Yumichika. *busseett ..*

"Jus pisang, ada?" dan Renji sang baboon sejati yang terakhir.

"Teh hijau," Toushiro.

"Seperti biasa," Shuuhei menutup acara pesan-memesan itu.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar," maid itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Seperti biasa?" Grimm terlihat heran dengan pesanan Shuuhei.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali ke cafe ini, dan aku mengenalnya," terang Shuuhei, datar.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADA KAMI KALAU KAU MENGENAL MAID SECANTIK DIA?" Grimm, Ggio, Yumichika, Renji, Ichigo, dan Ikkaku memberondong Shuuhei.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, kalian sudah punya pasangan masing-masing. Jika aku memberitahukannya, mungkin aku sudah dicincang habis oleh Nel, Soi, Momo, dan Rukia," Shuuhei menjawab dengan santainya. Membuat yang bersangkutan dengan nama-nama tadi bungkam sambil nyengir lebar dan garuk-garuk tidak jelas.

"Hei, aku kan tidak ikut memburu maid itu," sanggah Toushiro datar.

"Yah, kecuali Momo," ralat Shuuhei.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN KAMI?" ternyata Shuuhei melupakan Ikkaku, Renji, dan Yumichika yang nggak laku alias jomblo. *plakk*

"Itu urusan kalian," Shuuhei pun dijitak ramai-ramai.

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati," maid tadi datang dengan membawa pesanan masing-masing, kecuali sake yang diganti dengan kopi *?* tentunya.

"Tak ada sake .." ratap Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shuuhei sambil sedikit mengangkat senyum kepada maid itu.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Hisagi," dan maid itu kembali berlalu.

Mereka ber-delapan menyeruput minuman masing-masing. Hingga tiba-tiba ..

"Hei, hari ini sangat membosankan bukan?" celetuk Grimm lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, bodoh," serbu Toushiro, mengena.

"Huh," balas Grimm.

"Ya, ya, cepat katakan maksudmu, jangan bertele-tele," Renji melerai keduanya sebelum cafe ini hancur.

"Tau saja kau, Renji," Grimmjow nyengir.

"Baiklah, karena akhir-akhir ini kita tak bersemangat, tak ada tantangan, tak ada taruhan, tak ada yang menarik .. maka aku ingin membuat taruhan," ucapan Grimm barusan itu tentu merebut perhatian tujuh orang di dekatnya, sampai-sampai Ggio tersedak milkshake-nya.

"Taruhan?" tanya tujuh orang itu bersamaan, yang kemudian dibalas tautan seringai Grimmjow.

"Ya, biar aku jelaskan .."

"Kalian tau Ise Nanao kan?"

"Ise Nanao? Cewek yang kelewat cool dari kelas sebelah itu?" kini tujuh orang lainnya beralih memandang Ikkaku dengan pandangan lo-tau-?

"Benar. Dan tantangannya adalah .." tiba-tiba ucapan Grimm itu disela oleh Ggio, "Mendapatkan Ise Nanao, benar?"

"Dalam jangka waktu seminggu, Ggio," imbuh Grimm.

"APPAA?" tujuh orang itu pun reflek berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hei, biasa saja. Kalian mengundang perhatian yang lain!" ucap Grimm sok menenangkan.

"Tapi aku bisa dicincang habis Soi-chan," Ggio panik.

"Dihajar sampai mati oleh Rukia," Ichigo ikut panik.

"Momo takkan mau melihatku lagi," Toushiro yang tenangnya minta ampun pun ikut panik.

"Dan aku bisa dihajar habis Nel," Grimm ikut-ikutan dengan nada datar.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membahayakan nyawa kita berempat. Aku hanya memberikan tantangan pada empat teman kita yang masih single," Grimm menyeringai ke arah Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, dan Shuuhei.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan cewek judes itu," sahut Ikkaku.

"Sungguh tidak cantik mendekati wanita itu," Yumichika ikut-ikutan.

"Lebih baik dengan baboon-ku," Renji masih merinding dengan kata 'Ise Nanao'.

"Apa boleh buat, biar aku saja yang mengambil tantangan itu. Lagipula aku juga sedang bosan. Dan lagi, mudah bagiku mendapatkan seorang gadis," celoteh Shuuhei dengan yakinnya. "Lalu apa taruhannya?" sambung Shuuhei.

"Baiklah. Dapatkan dia dalam seminggu, dan kami akan memberimu liburan gratis selama seminggu ke Bali, bagaimana?" tawar Grimm.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'kami'?" beromdong trio jomblo bebarengan.

"Tentu saja kita bertujuh yang akan memberikannya liburan," Grimm mengulang penjelasannya.

"Kalau tiket pesawat biar aku saja," Toushiro dengan senang hati menawarkan diri.

"Sisanya kita urus nanti. Lagipula belum jelas menang tidaknya, bukan?" Grimm membawa mereka _back to the bet._

"Hmm .. baiklah, tawaran yang menggiurkan, hanya itu saja?" komentar Shuuhei.

"Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi pembantu kami selama sebulan, deal?" Grimm membuat persetujuan.

"Hmm .. deal."

"Ini akan sangat menarik," komentar Ichigo. "Aku tak sabar punya pembantu seperti Shuuhei," sambungnya, diikuti gelak tawa yang lain.

"Hei, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Ingat itu," Shuuhei menunjuk wajah Ichigo.

"Kita lihat saja," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Eh, semuanya, aku harus menemani Soi-chan latihan. Aku pergi dulu yaa," Ggio langsung ngacir.

"Aku ikut, Ggio," Ichigo ikut ngacir bareng Ggio, yang ternyata disusul Grimmjow.

"Kami juga pergi," kata trio jomblo sambil ngeloyor.

"Kau tak pergi juga, Toushiro?" tanya Shuuhei saat menyadari teman-temannya sudah pergi.

"Aku akan menjemput Momo," Toushiro juga pergi.

"Dasar, membebaniku dengan tagihan," Shuuhei akhirnya meninggalkan sofa itu untuk membayar minuman teman-temannya.

"Eh, Tuan Hisagi, sudah mau pulang," Shuuhei kembali bertemu dengan sang maid.

"Iya, Nao," ia mengulum senyum kepada Nao-maid itu-.

"Bertaruh lagi?"

"Yah, begitulah," Shuuhei menghela nafas.

"Semoga berhasil, Tuan Hisagi," Nao segera kembali ke dapur setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih, Nao," dan Shuuhei melangkah meninggalkan cafe itu.

"Eh, Nao," Shuuhei membalikkan langkahnya, melambaikan tangan pada maid cantik itu.

"Iya, Tuan," Nao berlari kecil menuju Shuuhei.

"Aku pesan tempat untuk dua orang, ya," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. *Shuuhei kok jadi genit gini sih?*

"Berapa cewek yang akan berkencan dengan anda sore ini?" kata Nao sambil berdecak.

"Hehehe .." Shuuhei nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ya sudah, nanti saya akan bilang kepada Tuan Yamamoto."

"Terima kasih, Nao. Kau memang maid paling cantik di cafe ini," gombal Shuuhei sambil membuat gerakan hendak memeluk Nao. Nao segera menghindar sehingga Shuuhei hanya memeluk udara kosong.

"Aku tidak akan kena lagi, weekk," Nao menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali ke dapur.

"Dasar maid unik," dan Shuuhei kembali meninggalkan cafe itu.

_Sementara itu .._

"Nao, bagaimana?" tanya seorang maid berambut hijau toska.

"Mereka benar-benar menjadikanku objek taruhan," kata Nao.

"Apa mereka tak tahu kalau kau itu Ise Nanao?" tanya maid pirang tersebut, lagi.

"Dengan dandananku kini : rambutku yang panjang menjuntai, mata shappire dari _contact lens_-ku, poni, serta sikap ramahku .. kurasa tidak, dan itu membuatku selangkah lebih maju," Nao, eh bukan lagi, tapi Nanao tersenyum licik mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"Tapi Nanao, apa kau yakin? Terakhir kau dipeluknya, wajahmu mirip dengan kepiting rebus, lho. Apa kau benar-benar sudah tak mencintainya?" tanya Neliel, maid berambut hijau toska tersebut.

"Tidak akan, setelah aku mengetahui perilaku bejatnya .." Nanao mendesah pelan.

Merasakan atmosfir yang kurang enak, Nel segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu, begitu aku mendengar tantangan dari Grimmy, aku sudah bersiap akan menerjangnya dengan pisau daging ini. Untung saja ia segera melanjutkan ucapannya, kalau tidak, aku berani bertaruh sekarang ia bersujud di kakiku dengan tubuh berdarah-darah," kata Nel sambil menancapkan pisau daging yang dibawanya sambil menunjukkan raut wajah seorang algojo, membuat Nanao merinding ngeri.

"Dan aku berdo'a semoga dosa-dosa Grimmy-mu diampuni oleh-Nya," mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

_Kita lihat saja, Hisagi Shuuhei .. __kau, atau aku yang menang .._

_**To Be Continued ..**_

**Ha, halo****o! *nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala***

**Ini fic ShuuNao pertama Sacha, Sacha bikin pas nganggur di libur ****lebaran, abisnya boring sih .. lagian ShuuNao juga salah satu pair favorit Sacha, dan Sacha prihatin melihat fic ShuuNao yang semakin menipis.**

**Maka dengan modal prihatin tersebut, Sacha membuat fic abal-gaje-aneh-ancur ini. **

**Karena Sacha nggak pinter bicara, langsung aja ya, minta kritik, saran, pujian *yang ini ngarep*, dan kawan-kawannya dalam sebuah review yaa!**

**Kalau banyak tanggapan positif, Sacha bakal ngelanjutin fic ini ^^**

**Tengkyuu ..**

**-Sacha Aoi Hikari-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haloo minna!**

**Akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini, gomen buat kalian yang menunggu soalnya saya musti kelarin tugas sekolah dulu, les, ekskul, blablabla baru nerusin fic ini. Maklum lah, jaman sekarang guru pada maniak tugas semua, kalau nggak ngerjain tugas bisa-bisa dipajang di kelas kayak baju lagi sale ato kena ujan lokal =_="**

**Untuk review, udah saya bales di PM masing-masing, kan?**

**Yaudah lah, check it out ajah!**

**Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Romance & Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : ShuuNao, slight pairing lain yang pengen nongol *plakk***

**Warning : OOC, AU, mungkin bakal ada OC, romance aneh, humor abal, de-es-be, de-el-el, de-es-te.**

_Dan karena itulah seorang Ise Nanao, berhenti mencintainya. Perlu diulang? Mencintainya. Perlu dieja? M-e-n-c-i-n-t-a-i-n-y-a. Oke, terlalu banyak 'perlu' di sini. Kita back to the story .._

**Chapter 2**

Sore ini, seperti janjinya, Hisagi Shuuhei duduk di meja nomor 9. Ia terlihat menunggu seseorang, dan Nanao yakin orang itu adalah gadisnya-atau lebih tepatnya salah satu gadisnya. Yup, di Seireitei High School-sekolahnya- mungkin seorang Hisagi Shuuhei dikenal sebagai cowok keren, rajin, sopan, jago basket, dan -ehem- alim. *saya pun tidak percaya*

Tapi percayalah, kalau kau biasa nongkrong, atau setidaknya numpang ber-WiFi-ria di cafe ini, maka kau akan melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari seorang Hisagi Shuuhei. Dari yang alim jadi playboy. Lihat saja sore ini, dua orang siswi Karakura High School, seorang mahasiswi, dan seorang siswi Seireitei Junior High School dikencaninya bergantian. Silahkan cap dia sebagai Playboy Cap 69 *?*, Muka Dua, atau Pedofil, karena memang itu kenyataannya. Saya pun rela *_nobody ask_*. Toh Shuuhei tenang-tenang saja karena memang itu yang membuatnya lepas dari beban dunianya.

Dan karena itulah seorang Ise Nanao, berhenti mencintainya. Perlu diulang? _Mencintainya. _Perlu dieja? _M-e-n-c-i-n-t-a-i-n-y-a_. Oke, terlalu banyak 'perlu' di sini. Kita_ back to the story .._

Ise Nanao, mencintai Hisagi Shuuhei saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Seireitei High School. Sekeren-kerennya Shuuhei, ia tak pernah terlihat sok di Seireitei High School. Selalu sopan, berpakaian rapi, jago basket, pokoknya non brandalisme!

Namun saat ia bekerja paruh waktu bersama Neliel di Karakura Cafe, barulah ia mengetahui wajah seperti apa yang dimiliki Shuuhei di balik topengnya. Tak lebih dari seorang bajingan! Berkencan dengan siswi yang berbeda tiap hari, yang tentu saja bukan siswi Seireitei High School karena sama saja dengan membunuh dan mengubur image yang telah dibangunnya selama ini, lalu meninggalkan teman kencannya itu sendirian. Menggantungkan hubungan dengan mereka, menganggap tangisan mereka angin lalu, dan menganggap rasa yang mereka miliki terhadapnya hanyalah seonggok sampah. Semua itu membuat Nanao muak!

Dan di sinilah ia, dengan dandanannya yang berbeda dengan hari-hari sekolah, menjadi kenalan Shuuhei di cafe tersebut, menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Yang tak pernah ia sadari adalah, saat menjadi Nao, Shuuhei tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti teman-teman kencannya, seolah memandang tinggi pada dirinya.

Nanao melirik meja tempat Shuuhei duduk lalu menghela nafas sejenak, _kalau saja kau tak punya sifat seperti ini, mungkin aku masih mencintaimu .._

_**Flashback ..**_

Nanao melangkah riang menuju cafe di pinggir jalan, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di cafe tersebut. Dirapikannya rok hitam selututnya, kemeja lengan pendek kotak-kotak merahnya, juga rambutnya. Tak lupa ia memfokuskan pandangannya, memang agak susah karena ia menggunakan _contact lens_.

Dengan hati riang gembira, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe tersebut. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya kini?

Cafe ini benar-benar indah, begitu pikirnya. Desain minimalis dengan aroma yang menyejukkan memenuhi ruangan ini. Sofa-sofa berbentuk lingkaran dan setengah lingkaran tertata rapi di sudut-sudut ruangan. Terlihat pula bilik-bilik ruangan dengan nuansa Jepang alami lengkap dengan balkon di lantai dua. Nanao yakin, ia akan sangat betah bekerja disini.

Tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan barunya, segera ia menemui Nel yang telah menunggunya di dapur.

"Hai, Nel," sapanya ramah.

"Oh, Nanao. Kata Yamamoto-sama kau langsung ganti baju saja dan melayani pesanan, ayo aku antar," Nel segera menarik Nanao ke ruang ganti.

Setelah berganti baju, Nel segera memberitahukan tugas Nanao. Nanao sangat antusias mendengarnya. Tentu saja, dengan memperoleh pekerjaan ini ia tak perlu menyusahkan kakaknya yang kuliah di Amerika, Ise Lisa. Ia kini bisa membiayai keperluannya sendiri. Disela-sela penjelasan itu Nanao tersenyum sendiri membayangkan reaksi kakaknya.

"Nah, kau mengerti kan?" tanya Nel. Nanao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi," katanya. Nel hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

_Dasar, kalau tiap hari di sekolah sifatnya seperti itu pasti banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya, lagipula ia kan cantik .. Oh my God! Hei, aku nggak berubah jadi yuri, kan? Tenang, Nel .. that's just a fact! Aku masih cinta Grimm .. masih cinta Grimm .. masih cinta Grimm .. _Nel membatin gak jelas *sangat!*

Nanao berlari kecil ke arah meja-meja yang berderet rapi. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut cafe tersebut. Pesanan menu di meja-meja ruang tengah telah ia data dan ia berikan kepada Nel. Rasa penasarannya timbul saat ia melihat bilik-bilik tradisional ala Jepang di lantai dua. _Sebaiknya aku kesana, bagus juga kalau aku belajar mengahafal tempat ini di saat senggang .._

Nanao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati satu persatu anak tangga. Ia berjalan perlahan. Dilepasnya sepasang sepatunya begitu menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua. "Benar-benar Jepang alami," ujarnya lirih, takjub.

Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik, lalu ke bilik lainnya, begitu seterusnya. Sampai ia berdiri di depan sebuah bilik yang tertutup rapat-tanda ada pelanggan di dalamnya-. Nanao bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu karena menurutnya tak baik mengganggu privasi orang lain. Namun, suara-suara dalam bilik itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Hei, tenang. Ini bukan rated M, dengarkan saja percakapannya.

"Kau selalu mengacuhkanku, padahal aku selalu memberikan segala perhatianku padamu, apa itu tak cukup?" Nanao mendengar suara perempuan.

"Hah? Memangnya aku pernah minta?" suara ini, suara laki-laki. Nanao merasa mengenalnya, ia mengintip melalui celah pintu. _Suara ini .. tidak mungkin .._

Ya, suara itu suara Hisagi Shuuhei, pria idaman Nanao dan para siswi Seireitei High School. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata ia di sini bersama seorang perempuan-yang dikenal Nanao sebagai siswi Karakura High School-. Perempuan itu memeluk mesra Shuuhei, meskipun Shuuhei mengacuhkannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau jadi menyebalkan tahu! Aku kan pacarmu, masa' kau dingin begini?" kata-kata itu bagaikan badai untuk Nanao. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca disusul mengalirnya cairan bening dari kedua permatanya, sesegera mungkin ia menutup mulutnya, mengantisipasi apabila tiba-tiba isakannya menjadi-jadi.

"Memangnya aku pernah berkata kau pacarku? Tidak, kan?" Nanao bisa melihat Shuuhei berkata acuh tak acuh, membuat perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benar, kan? Kau saja yang ke-Ge-Er-an!" lanjutnya.

Perempuan itu tampak kesal, emosinya meledak-ledak, "Lalu kenapa kau selalu mendekatiku dan mengajakku berkencan?".

"Aku hanya butuh teman kencan untuk main-main," kali ini Shuuhei berkata sambil meneguk _ocha_-nya.

"KAU KETERLALUAN, SHUUHEI!" perempuan itu berusaha menampar Shuuhei, namun Shuuhei segera menangkisnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan? Kau-saja-yang-Ge-Er-bodoh!" katanya sambil mencondongkan badannya.

"MATI SAJA KAU!" perempuan itu mengambil tasnya, menyingkir dari hadapan Shuuhei sambil terisak.

"Hei, bodoh. Bukan kau yang menentukan mati-tidaknya aku," sahutnya tersenyum sinis.

"Pergi sana, aku sudah bosan denganmu. Lagipula sebentar lagi teman kencanku datang," imbuhnya.

Kesal, perempuan itu menyiram Shuuhei dengan cangkir _ocha_-nya dan melempar wajahnya dengan sushi yang masih utuh. "_EAT THAT! FUCKY PLAYBOY_!"

"_Damn stupid-girl_," balas Shuuhei kesal.

Nanao ingin tertawa saat itu juga, lucu memang menangis sambil tertawa. Menyadari si gadis yang semakin dekat, ia segera bersembunyi di bilik sebelah, namun sial bawahan seragamnya tersangkut dengan celah pintu. Nanao panik, si gadis sudah dekat dengannya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari celah pintu dan ngumpet di bilik sebelah.

Nanao mendengar gadis itu mengumpat tak jelas tentang Shuuhei. Ia jadi ingat fakta yang baru diperolehnya : **Hisagi Shuuhei bukanlah orang baik, cuma playboy abal! **Air matanya kembali mengalir menelusuri pipinya. Ternyata ia mencintai orang yang salah. _Pergi sana, aku sudah bosan denganmu. Lagipula sebentar lagi teman kencanku datang .. _kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kedua lututnya. Terisak. Ternyata, selama ini ia mencintai orang yang salah ..

"Ada orang?"

_Suara Hisagi .. _Suara itu membuatnya menengadahkan wajahnya. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya. _Bagaimana ini, bagaimana? _Nanao panik setengah mati. _Ah, aku tahu!_

"Ada orang?" Shuuhei memasuki bilik dimana Nanao berada.

"Huatcih!" Nanao segera pura-pura bersin, tepat di wajah Shuuhei. "Ah, maaf. Aku sedang merapikan ruangan ini. Aku alergi debu, mataku sampai kemasukan juga, hehe," Nanao nyengir di depan Shuuhei. _Percayalah .. percayalah .. kalau kau tak percaya aku bersumpah otakmu bakal miring! _Nanao berdo'a-atau menyu pahi- dalam hati.

"Eukh .." Shuuhei mengerang jijik. "Ya sudahlah, kau maid baru ya? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu," Shuuhei mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, membentuk tampang serius. Nanao agak tersipu saat melihatnya, _Bodoh, sudah tahu orang jahat juga kau masih tersipu melihatnya Nanao .. otakmu perlu diganti .. _Nanao sweatdrop sendiri.

"Eh .. eh .. iya, _yoroshiku _ee .." Nanao membungkukkan badannya.

"Shuuhei. Hisagi Shuuhei. Namamu?" Shuuhei mengulurkan tangannya kepada Nanao.

_Siapa .. nama .. siapa ya? Tidak mungkin aku memakai namaku sendiri, bisa malu setengah hidup aku .. _Pikirnya. Ragu-ragu, Nanao menyambut uluran tangan Shuuhei sambil tersenyum, "Nao. _Douzo yoroshiku, _Hisagi-sama."

Entah Nanao menyadarinya atau tidak, pipi Shuuhei agak merona.

"Eh, Nao. Bisakah aku memesan sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Cuci dulu mukamu, matamu masih merah, baru aku memesan makanan," ucap Shuuhei sambil kembali ke biliknya. "Oh ya, kalau nanti ada perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir kuda dengan pita merah, beritahu dia kalau aku ada di sini."

Nanao tersentak. Itukah teman kencan baru yang dibilangnya? Namun ia tak ambil pusing, segera ia menuju toilet di lantai satu.

"Nao."

Nanao berhenti.

Tidak tahu ini mimpi, ilusi, halusinasi, atau apa, tiba-tiba Shuuhei berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang. Helaan nafas Shuuhei menyentuh tengkuknya. Merinding. Itu yang dirasakan Nanao sekarang. Dag, dig, dug, dentuman jantungnya. Tes .. tes .. keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Tubuh Nanao sudah gemetar. Takut, tegang, gugup, campur aduk. Ingin pingsan saja rasanya. _Kami-sama .. lindungi aku dari playboy abal ini .._ do'a Nanao sambil terpejam.

"Kau tahu?" katanya setengah berbisik. Nanao menenggak ludahnya.

Shuuhei menyentuh kedua bahunya. Nanao sampai bersumpah akan menghajarnya jika dalam lima detik ia masih dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Rok-mu sobek tuh."

BOONGDIENGJEDUNG!

"Ah, bikin kaget tahuuuu!" Nanao segera meninju Shuuhei.

"Uakh! Sakit tahu!" keluh Shuuhei sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tapi masa' sih rokku robek?" tanya Nanao sambil melihat ke arah roknya.

_Pasti gara-gara ngintip tadi. Aarrgghh! Ngintip emang bawa sial!_ Umpat Nanao dalam hati.

Nah, readers sekalian. Hikmah kisah ini adalah : janganlah mencoba-coba untuk mengintip. Karena mengintip dapat membuat pakaian anda sobek. *gampared rame-rame*

"Coba saja lihat sana. Putih, ya?" Shuuhei mencoba menggoda Nanao.

"Uwaa~ Hisagi-sama mesuuumm!" Nanao segera memukulnya dengan daftar menu yang dibawanya.

"Aduh, aduh, sakit tahu!" Shuuhei mencoba melindungi dirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin ke lantai satu dengan pakaian seperti ini, kan?" Nanao mulai panik.

"Hei, kemarilah." Nanao mendekat ke arah Shuuhei. Shuuhei segera memegang kedua bahu Nanao dengan kedua tangannya. Nanao kini berada tepat di depan Shuuhei, membelakanginya.

"Aku akan merapat di belakangmu. Dengan begini aman, kan?" Shuuhei tersenyum. Nanao masih terheran-heran, bagaimana mungkin orang yang cuek minta ampun seperti tadi bisa jadi begini?

"Ayo jalan."

Shuuhei pun mendorong Nanao yang linglung setengah hidup *?* berjalan meninggalkan lantai dua, mengiringinya di belakangnya.

_End of Flashback .._

Nanao tertawa di dekat pintu dapur mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka di cafe tersebut. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding. _Pukul tujuh dua puluh dua_, pikirnya. Ia beranjak dari dapur dan melangkah menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya. Rambutnya dicepol, sebagian lagi dibiarkan menjuntai indah, begitu pula dengan poninya.

"Mau pulang?" Nanao yang kaget seketika berbalik badan. Di depannya berdiri Shuuhei dengan raut keingintahuannya. Nanao mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shuuhei kepadanya.

"Anda membuat saya kaget," katanya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Hehe, gomen. Aku baru dari toilet saat aku melihatmu. Jadi langsung saja aku menghampirimu," jelas Shuuhei.

"Eh, mau aku antar?" tawarnya kemudian. Nanao terlihat berpikir sejenak, kamudian ia menjawab, "Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Ya sudah, ayo," Shuuhei segera menarik tangan Nanao.

_(Skip time perjalanan)_

"Nah, ini apartemen saya, Hisagi-sama. _Arigatou_," kata Nanao.

"Ah, _douita_, Nao. Oh iya, jangan terlalu formal memanggilku. Panggil saja Shuuhei, hm?" balas Shuuhei.

"Emm, baiklah, Shuuhei."

"Begitu lebih baik. Kalau begitu, _jaa~!_"

"_Jaa~!_" balas Nanao. _Sok deket banget .._ pikirnya.

Nanao melenggang santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah saat tiba-tiba ..

"NANAO-CHAN!"

Nanao menoleh. Dilihatnya Momo berlari sambil terengah-engah.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Kalau sudah baikan, baru ceritakan padaku," katanya tenang.

"Hosh .. hosh .."

"Ii .. itu .. "

"Ada apa, sih?" Nanao penasaran.

"Ee .. ee .."

"Ada yang mencarimu, Ise. Ia menunggu di bangkumu. Sekarang," tak tahu dari mana, tiba-tiba Toushiro sudah ada di belakang Momo.

"Heh? Mencariku?" bagus, otak Nanao sudah dipenuhi tanda tanya sekarang.

"Ahh .. sudahlah, cepat ke kelas! Sekarang!" Momo segera menyeret Nanao.

"Kau juga, Shiro-chan!" Toushiro mengikuti mereka berdua sambil melengos.

_Di kelas Nanao .._

Nanao terbelalak mengetahui siapa yang ingin menemuinya.

"Akhirnya datang juga kau, Ise Nanao. Aku sudah hampir menyerah menunggumu di sini. Apalagi didampingi makhluk-makhluk ini."

"Hi .. Hisagi Shuuhei. Mau apa kau?"

"Jangan sinis dulu dong," Shuuhei melangkah mendekati Nanao, mengangkat dagunya. Dapat disaksikan seluruh siswi menjerit karenanya.

Nanao menepis tangan Shuuhei, "Jangan macam-macam! Cepat katakan keperluanmu."

"Hmm .. aku cuma ingin bilang .." Shuuhei berbisik di telinga Nanao. Membuat Nanao merinding.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Sepasang mata Nanao membulat. _Secepat ini? Padahal taruhannya baru kemarin .._ "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Nanao datar.

Grimmjow, Ichigo, dan trio jomblo ber-_smirk_-ria mendengarnya.

"Eh, benarkah? Padahal siswi di sini banyak sekali yang ingin jadi pacarku. Tapi kau malah menolaknya,"

Nanao mendengus. _Sok banget dia, _pikirnya.

"Tapi aku bertaruh kau takkan mampu menolakku setelah ini," Nanao sukses menoleh penasaran atas perkataan Shuuhei. Belum sempat ia berkata-kata, secepat kilat Shuuhei mengangkat dagunya.

"KYAAA~ HISAGI-SAMA!" pekik para siswi bersamaan.

Shuuhei mencium bibir Nanao!

_To Be Continued .._

** Banzaaaiiii!**

** Selesai juga chapter 2! Oh iya, untuk para readers yang nganggap ini mirip dengan Kaichou Wa Maid, saya minta maap deh. Tapi sumpah lho! Saya nggak ngambil ide cerita dari situ. Wong saya aja baru tahunya sekarang, apalagi saya nggak pernah baca manga itu ==" **

**Seperti biasa, saya nagih review dan kawan-kawannya! XD**

**-Sacha Aoi Hikari-**


End file.
